


Thin Mints

by Capucine



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Protectiveness, Rescue, Slight gorish stuff, girl scout cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crimson Curse saves The Trinity from certain death--and bestows on them their name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Mints

There were ninety of them, in the beginning. All cloned from a single girl, who had died a bit before the cloning took place. None of them knew her name, but that was all right, at least to most of them; they were just the nameless fixers and workers of the Academy.

Crimson Curse, however, was the first to get attached to any of them. 88, 89, and 90. The thing about the clones was that they came in sets of three, so there were more than enough hands to help patch up the girls. Crimson Curse had been put back together more times than she cared to count, but whenever she got the opportunity, she manipulated her way to the 30th station.

“Hey. Hey, 90.” Crimson Curse swore she could tell them apart, despite them being completely identical. 90 tended to have a small bit of hair loose; 89 had slightly more of a frown than the others when she was concentrating; and 88 had a false tooth in, slightly, very slightly, whiter than the rest. It was from when one of the girls had freaked out and punched her in the face.

“Yes, Crimson Curse?” came the usual response, 90’s eyes on her arm as she attached the body armor; it was meant to block bullets, a secret technology developed by the Academy and not shared. She never looked up from her work. They had been genetically designed to be the best at this job, with data flowing into their brains through their connections. Crimson Curse had asked them once how it worked; 89 had described it as ‘a computer with an internet connection our brains.’ 

Crimson Curse knew it was way more complex than that, but she appreciated 89 trying to make it make sense.

“Yeah, so I was thinking I could get you guys some Girl Scout cookies. You’ve never had them, right?” 

88 blinked. “Girl Scout cookies are cookies sold by the Girl Scouts of the United States of America.”

“But have you had any?” Crimson Curse asked, tossing back her brilliant red hair. She was more patient with them than most people expected her to be. They had never left the Academy, or even this one area; the dormitory for the clones was just outside of these rooms.

“No. Never,” 89 said, the most relatable out of the three. “We don’t need food, not through the mouth; it’s all pumped in with our hardware.”

Crimson Curse made a face. “They’ve got you on feeding tubes? Yuck. No, it’s practically a fucking sin not to have Girl Scout cookies, kay? So I’m gonna get you some.”

There was a slight smile on 89’s face. “If that’s what you want, Crimson Curse.”

88 subconsciously licked her teeth, and that made Crimson Curse grin.

“Yeah, you guys are going to love them. Just trust me.” And as the last bit of armor was added to her body, she walked forwards. “Thanks, guys! See you later!”

They all nodded, synchronized. 

She thought she heard a ‘You’re welcome’ that sounded like it was being tested out, but when she looked back, they were already focused on a girl she didn’t know.

It was that kind of day; Crimson Curse had changed into civvies, a beat up purple hoodie and jeans. She still stood out, of course, and had that ‘I’ll-kill-you-if-you-touch-me’ vibe going on, but she hiked up the street to the nearest church.

It was St. George’s, her surefire way to score the cookies this time of year. As she walked in the door, she could see the Girl Scouts shuffling about behind their booth. It was in between services, and they would usually sell them afterwards to the departing crowd.

She saw them exchange looks, and barely heard, ‘It’s the weird lady again!’

She grinned as she walked up, saying, “Now, ladies, how about you help me get my sugar fix?” 

The girls, who were young teens and about the age to be recruited, just laughed nervously. “We have a lot of samoas and thin mints left. Those are the ones you like, right?”

“Hell yeah. Gimme some of the new kinds too, and dosidoes. Make about twenty total, doesn’t matter how many of each kind.” She watched as they stacked them into two paper bags with handles, an even four of each kind she wanted. She grinned and forked over the money, throwing in an extra twenty. “For the troops and all that.”

The girl scouts waved goodbye as she walked away. “Thanks, Ms.!”

Crimson Curse grinned to herself; 88, 89, and 90 would love them, she was sure. Though, the last time she’d gotten them something to eat, they’d kind of been messy eaters. She had talked to Frostbyte about it, and the calm-headed fighter had told her that they probably had almost never eaten with their mouths, which would make for a lot more messiness.

For someone like her, seeing vanilla pudding dripping down their chins was not really gross. She’d just supplied plenty of napkins, and congratulated them on trying something new.

Now she had a bit of a bounce in her step as she walked towards the 30th station, shouting, “Hey, guess what I got you!”

Fortunately, 88, 89, and 90 were not busy, and all their heads looked up at once at the noise. They watched her, a sort of curious wonder on their face at the paper bags. 88 said, “Paper bags. Used for transporting groceries and other goods.”

“That’s right, 88,” Crimson Curse said, pinching her cheek; might’ve been a little much, because 88 just looked confused. “I got you guys Girl Scout cookies!”

They exchanged a look. But 89 said, hand hesitantly extended, “We will try them, then.”

90 eyed the boxes coolly.

88 watched 89’s hand intently.

Crimson Curse pulled out the one she thought would be best: thin mints. Not too many complex flavors, or so she thought. She opened the package and put a cookie in 89’s hand. “Try it!”

89 cautiously put the cookie in her mouth, then began to chew; she didn’t have the necessary experience to know to close her mouth, but that didn’t bother Crimson Curse. She just watched, and 89 smiled.

88 put out her hand first, and then 90. They each took a cookie, and began to eat it.

“Mint,” 88 said, “An herb—“

That was when she choked off. They dropped whatever remained of their cookies, and their hands went to the implants on the back of their skulls.

A shrill scream went up from down the building, and it was joined by a chorus of them. Crimson Curse was quick to act, knowing it was the other clones screaming. She ran to the 29th station, and there the clones were swiftly turning gray, blood dripping out of their orifices as they screamed.

Crimson Curse wasted no time; there was only one place whatever it was could be coming from, and she pulled the knife she carried out of her belt and slashed through 90’s connectors first. 90 slumped to the group, mouth gaping and limbs spread.

88 was next, who was gasping out, “Death through brain trauma—virus—malfunction of—“ and then she slumped down too.

89 shuddered, and her skin was starting to change color. Crimson Curse would not lose this one either, and she slashed through the connectors; she caught 89, who was gasping for breath as a trickle of blood came out of her mouth. Her body hung uselessly in Crimson Curse’s arms, and Crimson Curse promised, “Whoever did this is going to fucking pay, I fucking promise you.”

89’s eyes turned to see her face, through the hyperventilating breaths being taken. That was about when the others rushed in, and the three were rushed off to the repair labs.

None of the others made it.

They figured out it was an attack on them from a rival organization. Crimson Curse went on the first available mission to enact vengeance. Seeing heads roll made her feel that much better.

88, 89, and 90 got better, and soon got more specialized with what they did than general repairs.

Crimson Curse was the one to bestow the name Trinity on them. The Trinity, if she was to be specific. She always joked that they were Tri, Ni, and Ty, but they never seemed to get the joke. In any case, she became protective of them, and often stopped by to talk and offer them something new.

The Trinity was her closest group of friends, and she was their only one.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing it. Maybe I'm reading too much into a music video, but eh... I did make this account to do whatever the fuck I wanted. ;)


End file.
